Krew z mojej krwi
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Kaneki nie był jedynym eksperymentem Kanou. Akcja rozgrywa się po zakończeniu pierwszego sezonu anime. Luźnie powiązania do mangi i drugiego sezonu. Parę głównych wydarzeń, a reszta to tylko moja fantazja.
1. Prolog

Pomieszczenie było praktycznie sterylne. Białe kafelki zarówno jak i na ścianie i podłodze były dokładnie wyszorowane, a w powietrzu czuło się zapach krwi pomieszany ze środkami dezynfekującymi. Stojąca w kącie szafka z niedawno używanymi narzędziami chirurgicznymi również była nieskazitelnie czysta. Jedyną brudną rzeczą w tym chłodnym pokoju był nagi, zakrwawiony, rosły mężczyzna leżący na stole operacyjnym niemal bez życia. Jedyną oznaką zachowania jego funkcji życiowych była lekko unosząca się klatka piersiowa człowieka.

Nagle, przerywając martwą ciszę, do pomieszczenia wszedł mężczyzna w białym, lekarskim fartuchu na którym na lewym makiecie znajdowała się mała, niedoprana plamka krwi. Mężczyzna w fartuchu podszedł do swojego nowego eksperymentu leżącego na stolę. W pomieszczeniu rozległ się dźwięk kobiecych obcasów uderzających o kafelki. Człowiek w kitlu nawet nie zareagował, tylko sprawdził rany obiektu swoich badań.

-Rany prawie się zagoiły- powiedział cicho mężczyzna i odwrócił się twarzą do kobiety.

Kobieta ta ubrana była w elegancką czerwoną sukienkę, a jej głowę zdobiły przepiękne, złociste loki. Sama jej obecność w pomieszczeniu wydawała się nienaturalna.

-To chyba dobrze- zachichotała- I co teraz z nim zrobisz doktorku?- delikatnie oblizała językiem umalowane pasującym do sukienki kolorem szminki w wargi.

-Gdy rany się zagoją wyrzucę go gdzieś na ulicy- odpowiedział poważnie.

-Z tego co się nie mylę to jedno z niewielu twoich zwierzątek które przeżyło przeszczep. Jesteś pewien?

-Tak, jestem. Chce żeby CCG miało przez pewien czas trochę zabawy z złapaniem go.

-A jeśli pójdzie prosto do nich? Przecież był jednym z nich.

-Bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy- odpowiedział i uśmiechnął się delikatnie- zresztą jak śledczy odkryją że ktoś w mieście robi sobie hybrydy to zesrają się ze strachu. Niezależnie jak potoczą się sprawy ten eksperyment dostarczy mi więcej danych na temat zachowań psychicznych i behawioralnych obiektów.

-Zabawny z ciebie człowiek- zaśmiała się kobieta.


	2. Białowłosy ghoul

Kaneki przyglądał się z obrzydzeniem na leżącego przed nim, a wpółżywego, ghula. Młody mężczyzna z niesmakiem po niedawnym posiłku malującym się na jego bladej twarzy zastanawiał się czy okazać litość i dobić swojego niedawnego oprawcę. Pół- ghoul szybko odrzucił tą opcje. Ten śmieć nie zasługiwał na litość. Gołębie miały dokończyć to co on zaczął. Młodzieniec był pewien że nie będzie to łatwy koniec i odpowiadało mu to.

Powoli, przy akompaniamencie łańcuchów swoich kajdan szorujących o czarno białą posadzkę, opuścił salę tortur Jasona. Gdy jego ciało owiał pierwszy powiew zimnego, nocnego powietrza białowłosy wzdrygnął się delikatnie i przyspieszył kroku. Znajdował się w pozbawionym światła korytarzu na końcu którego, o ironio, widział przytłumione światło gwiazd i jakieś wiszącej na zewnątrz samotnej żarówki. Jego metaforyczne „światełko w tunelu" było słabe ale dla niego świeciło jasno niczym słońce. Kiedy przeszedł przez korytarz stanął i zdarł głowę ku górze. Widział nocne niebo usiane milionem gwiazd. Wzruszenie ścisnęło go na moment w piersi. Był pewien że już nigdy go nie zobaczy. Jeszcze godzinę temu był pewien że Yamori w końcu go zabije. Chciał zapłakać z ulgi ale nowo powstała lub dopiero co przebudzona część jego nie pozwoliła mu na to. Śledczy atakowali bazę Agori Tree. Nie był jeszcze bezpieczny.

Powoli wciągnął nocne powietrze nosem. W jego zmysł powonienia uderzyła kakofonia doznań. Czuł krew i pot zarówno ludzi jak i ghuli. Czuł osoby mu znane jak i te zupełnie obce. Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego przyjaciele do niego przyszli, nie porzucili go. Chcieli ocaleć tego małego, słabego chłopca którym był jeszcze kilka dni temu. Ale teraz już nie musieli. Chłopiec który bał się krzywdzenia innych już dorósł i wiedział że, nieważnie jak okrutnie to brzmi, życie polega na pożeraniu.

Decyzja co robić dalej nie była dla młodzieńca trudna. W jednej chwili zerwał się do biegu wiedziony swoim nosem. Biegł i mimo tego że jego niedawno zregenerowane ciało bolało ani na moment nie zwalniał tępa. Im dalej biegł tym bardziej rosła jego ekscytacja. Czy tak wyglądało polowanie? Czy to co obecnie czuł było choćby odrobinę ludzkie? Jednooki ghul znalazł na te pytania odpowiedzi w chwili kiedy wbiegł na pionową ścianę i pokonał ją jednym susem. Jego zachowanie nie było ludzkie ale już mu to nie przeszkadzało. Był drapieżnikiem i to jego powinny bać się wszystkie potwory nocy, a nie on ich.

Nawet nie wiedział kiedy znalazł się u swojego celu. To co zobaczył sprawiło że krew w jego żyłach zawrzała. Kilka metrów przed nim leżała poraniona Touka konsumowana przez własnego brata, a gdzieś dalej ranny Nishiki próbował zebrać się z ziemi. Z gardła chłopaka wydobył się głuchy warkot po czym zaatakował.

W jednej chwili Ayato odskoczył od swojej siostry.

-Jedno Oko, ty jeszcze żyjesz?- zapytał obnażając zakrwawione zęby w szyderczym uśmiechu.

-Kaneki...- szepnęła cicho czarnowłosa dziewczyna.

Białowłosy chłopak zignorował męskiego ghula i ukucnął przy dziewczynie.

-Przyszliście po mnie- powiedział cicho.

-No pewnie, ty głupku- zakaszlała krwią i sięgnęła do kieszeni spodni z której wyciągnęła maskę Kanekiego- tu jest pełno gołębi, przyda ci się- podała mu ją.

-Ty dupku!- krzyknął Ayato- nie ignoruj mnie!

-Kaneki uciekaj, nie pokonasz go- powiedziała Touka.

Chłopak nie posłuchał, tylko wstał powoli i niespiesznie założył maskę.

-Jesteś bratem Touki więc cię nie zabije ale nie powstrzyma mnie to od złamania połowy kości w twoim ciele- oznajmił spokojnie i strzelił palcami w sposób który „odziedziczył" od swojego kata.

-Pierdolenie- warknął jego przeciwnik wypuszczając swoje kagune po czym zaczął rzucać pociskami w białowłosego chłopaka.

W odpowiedzi na atak Kaneki wypuścił jedną z macek swojego kagune i kolistymi ruchami osłaniał się przed atakiem. Nieliczne rany zadane pociskami które umknęły jego obronie goiły się w kilka sekund.

Biały ghul znalazł się przy Ayato w sekundę po tym jak ten przerwał ostrzał i uderzył go pięścią w brzuch. Chłopak zakaszlał krwią.

-Ty...- zaczął ale Kaneki nie dał okazji bo złapał go za ramię i z całej siły uderzył nim o ścianę.

Chłopak krzyknął głośno i upadł na kolana.

-Jak stałeś się taki silny?- wyjęczał i podjął próbę wstania. Chciał walczyć dalej. Chciał pokazać temu przytulającemu ludzi śmieciowi gdzie jest miejsce takich jak on.

-Naprawdę chcesz walczyć dalej?- zapytał chłodno.

-Tak odmieńcu- złapał się ściany i już miał wstać kiedy praktycznie znikąd pojawił się ghul z namalowanym na masce ogromnym uśmiechem. Mężczyzna bez słowa chwycił chłopca pod pachę i gdzieś z nim pobiegł. Jeszcze przez parę chwil można było usłyszeć protesty chłopca do niejakiego „Noro".

Kaneki, jakby to zupełnie go nie zdziwiło, podszedł do leżącej dziewczyny.

-Zrobiłeś się silniejszy- zagaiła cicho, wciąż niepewna tego co się stało z chłopakiem którego znała.

-Wyrobiłeś się- Nishiki zaśmiał się cicho i kulejąc zbliżył się do nich. Wtedy budynek zatrząsł się w posadach- co jest- wysapał.

-Nishiki, chcę żebyś zabrał stąd Touke- powiedział beznamiętnie białowłosy- ja mam jeszcze coś do zrobienia.

-Co?!- ożywiła się dziewczyna- a ty co niby zamierzasz zrobić?! Lepiej się stąd zmywajmy... i co się stało z twoimi włosami? Kiedy wrócimy do Antieku...

-Ja nie wracam...- uśmiechnął się delikatnie. Jego koleżance wyraźnie się poprawiało skoro zaczynała na niego krzyczeć- a przynajmniej na razie nie wracam. Mam kilka spraw do załatwienia

-Co ty pieprzysz- warknęła i spróbowała wstać ale Kaneki pobiegł już dalej.

* * *

Kazuichi Banjou siedział w rogu celi i powoli godził się ze swoim losem. Wiedział że dla Agori był zbędny i prędzej czy później on i jego podwładni, gdziekolwiek teraz byli, zostaną zabici. Szczerze mówią mężczyzna zastanawiał się dlaczego ta trójka postanowiła za nim podążyć. Nie był specjalnie silny czy inteligentny, praktycznie nie potrafił korzystać ze swojego ukaku ani się bić i do tego przerażało go wszelkie robactwo. Jedyną jego zaletą była duża wytrzymałość choć niewiele mu to dawało bo nawet chudy dzieciak z Antieku mógł powalić go jednym ciosem.

Na samą myśl o Kanekim brunet posmutniał jeszcze bardziej. Biedny chłopak stał się nową zabawką Jasona. Mężczyzna był kilkukrotnie w sali tortur by dbać o jego ciało. Serce mu się krajało kiedy widział tego dzieciaka przykutego do krzesła i trzęsącego się niczym liść na wietrze. A do tego ten za każdym razem mu dziękował. Banjou w tamtych chwilach bardzo się nienawidził za to że był taki słaby i nie mógł pomóc temu biednemu, miłemu chłopcu.

Nagły wstrząs przerwał jego rozmyślania.

-Co się dzieje!- krzyknął przerażony.

-Spokój- warknął strażnik który go pilnował ale w jego głosie dało się również wyczuć że jest wystraszony.

Budynek trząsł się coraz mocniej i mocniej gdy nagle ktoś wyłonił się z korytarza. Postać bez sekundy zastanowienia rzuciła się na strażnika, powaliła go na ziemię i jednym ciosem pięści w głowę rozgniotła ją niczym winogrono.

Postać wstała szybko znad ciała podeszła do krat dzielących ich od siebie i jednym szarpnięciem wyrwała ze ściany.

-Musimy uciekać- powiedziała znajomy brunetowi głos.

Banjo zbadał postać wzrokiem. Postać była młodym mężczyzną ubranym w czarną koszulkę i białe, brudne, zakrwawione spodnie. Jego kostki i nadgarstki zakute były w kajdany, a raczej to co z nich pozostało i pobrzękiwały smętnie przy każdym jego oddechu. Jego twarz zakrywała przerażająca, czarna maska z wyszczerzonymi, białymi zębami. Jego włosy pomimo widocznego młodego wieku były śnieżnobiałe.

-Czy to ty Kaneki?- zapytała cicho.

-Tak- odpowiedział chłodno- szybko, musimy uciekać, ten budynek zaraz się zawali.

Ghoul zadrżał po czym ruszył biegiem za swoim wybawcą. Miał mętlik w głowie. Jeszcze parę godzin temu widział w nim drobnego, udręczonego chłopca, a teraz widział prawdziwego drapieżnika. Bezwzględnego łowcę. Silnego i zaradnego przywódce za którym mógłby podążyć nawet na koniec świata.

Właśnie w tamtej chwili, wśród spadających fragmentów walącego się budynku, krwi, krzyków i śmierci Kazuichi Banjou zdecydował że chce podążać za tym białowłosym dzieciakiem cokolwiek się stanie.

* * *

Dopiero kiedy wybiegli z tego wielkiego, chaotycznego, wręcz nieskończonego, budynku Kaneki poczuł się względnie bezpieczny. Chłodne, nocne powietrze złagodziło ból jego ciała.

-I co teraz?- zapytał Banjo sapiąc ciężko.

Młodzieniec obrócił delikatnie głowę w tył by spojrzeć na swojego towarzysza. Starszy mężczyzna stał kilak kroków za nim, pochylał się lekko opierając ręce o kolana i próbował złapać oddech po niedawnym biegu.

-Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego że nie musisz mnie słuchać?- zapytał spokojnie- teraz jesteś wolny.

-Wiem- na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiło się lekkie zażenowanie- ale zdecydowałem że chce ci się jakoś odwdzięczyć za ratunek- podrapał się po karku.

-Dziękuje- chłopak skinął lekko głową i zaczął iść przed siebie. Chciał jak najszybciej oddalić się z tego miejsca i odpocząć. Był już tym wszystkim znużony.

Nie odeszli daleko od walącego się kompleksu gdy nagle ktoś krzyknął.

-Jednooki!

Kaneki i Banjou staneli w miejscu. Starszy mężczyzna zerknął szybko w tył po czym złapał kaptur swojej bluzy i zaciągnął go mocno na głowę.

-To gołąb- szepnął cicho.

Białowłosy chłopak odwrócił się powoli i ujrzał stojącego jakieś dziesięć metrów od nich śledczego z którym walczył kilka tygodni temu. Mężczyzna miał na sobie przybrudzony krwią strój bojowy, a w dłoni ściskał opuszczoną rękojeść swojego quinque. Nie miał zamiaru atakować.

Pół ghul uśmiechnął się delikatnie pod maską. Tamtej nocy, w czasie ich walki, gdy głód prawie odebrał mu zmysły ten człowiek nie pozwolił stać się mu mordercą. Pozwolił mu zachować swoją niewinność odrobinę dłużej. Teraz chłopak był już mordercą. Zabijał by dotrzeć do swojego towarzysz i by wyrwać się z tamtego piekielnego miejsca. Nie było to ważne czy życie które odbierał należało do człowieka czy ghula. Śmierć była śmiercią, a morderstwo morderstwem. To wszystko było po prostu smutne.

Kaneki wpatrywał się przez kilka sekund w człowieka po czym ukłonił się nisko i odszedł pozostawiając śledczego z mieszanymi uczuciami.

-Czy ty... też walczyłeś...- szepnął do siebie gołąb obserwując znikający w oddali zarys sylwetek dwóch ghuli.

Gdy znikli mu zupełnie z pola widzenia mężczyzna powoli zaczął iść do miejsca zbiórki. Myśli o jednookim ghulu wywoływały w nim mieszane uczucia. Wciąż nie mógł zapomnieć tego jak ze łzami w oczach błagał go by nie pozwolił stać się mu mordercą. Wciąż nie rozumiał czemu go po prostu nie zabił, przecież był jego wrogiem.

 _-Kiedy znów cię spotkam uzyskam od ciebie odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania-_ pomyślał bezwiednie.

Nagle znajomo wyglądające kagune uderzyło w jego quinque łamiąc je na pół. Mężczyzna upadł na ziemie. Nim zdołał się podnieść w jego ramiona wbiły się dwie macki kagune typu rikaku. Śledczy krzyknął z bólu po czym zobaczył pochylającą się nad nim się zamaskowaną postać w czarnej szacie.

-Nie płacz mój przyszły braciszku- powiedziała kobiecym głosem postać będąca właścicielką raniącego go kagune- zabiorę cię do tatusia i wszystko będzie dobrze!- zachichotała.

* * *

Białowłosy pół ghul i jego towarzysz stopniowo oddalali się z niebezpiecznej strefy w ciszy zakłócanej jedynie przez dźwięk przepływającej rzeki. Szli ścieżką wydeptaną w trawie będącą zapewne jakimś skrótem mieszkających tu ludzi biegnącym wzdłuż wody by po chwili odbić ostro w lewo i kierować się pod górę w stronę mostu przecinającego rzekę.

-Wiesz gdzie możemy bezpiecznie przenocować?- zapytał młodszy z ghuli.

-Nie wiem- westchnął drugi ghul- może któryś z moich znajomych by nas przenocował ale...

-Kaneki! Mon cheri, zaczekaj!- ktoś krzyknął przerywając Banjou wypowiedź.

Mężczyźni odwrócili się natychmiast w stronę z której pochodził krzyk i ujrzeli postać w fioletowym garniturze biegnącą w ich stronę. Białowłosy przeklął cicho. Nie sądził że ten drań wciąż żyje.

-Kaneki-kun, tak się cieszę że żyjesz- powiedział Tsukiyama Shuu stając przed dwójką uciekinierów- myśl o świecie pozbawionym ciebie była dla mnie nie do wytrzymania więc ruszyłem ci na pomoc- oblizał się po dolnej wardze.

-Nie wiem kim jesteś ale jesteś obrzydliwy- skrzywił się brunet na co Smakosz tylko prychnął cicho.

-Ty żyjesz- powiedział obojętnie Kaneki.

-Niech to nie będzie dla ciebie takie wielkie zaskoczenie mon cheri- wciągnął głośno powietrze nosem- twój zapach jest jeszcze bardziej zniewalający niż przedtem- przyłożył, w tej dziwnej ekscytacji, dłonie do swoich policzków i zaczął je pocierać- cóż za niezwykłej przyprawy musiałeś użyć... niech zgadnę, pożarłeś jakiegoś ghoula? Nieładnie Kaneki-kun, nie ładnie.

Banjou warknął ostrzegawczo. Ten dziwny facet z sekundy na sekundę nie podobał mu się coraz bardziej.

-Jeśli znów chcesz mnie zjeść zabiję cię i tym razem skutecznie- pół ghoul strzelił palcami- i to nie będzie szybka śmierć.

-Choć nadal marzę o twoim niebiańskim smaku, jak już wcześniej powiedziałem nie wyobrażam sobie świata bez ciebie- ponownie oblizał wargi i zaczął żywo gestykulować- postanowiłem odzyskać twoje zaufanie i zrobię wszystko by to zrobić! Teraz na pewno potrzebujesz schronienia i odpoczynku, a ja ci mogę to wszystko zapewnić! Zrobię wszystko byś był szczęśliwy mon cheri!- uniósł wysoko lewą rękę a prawą położył na sercu- powiedz tylko słowo...

Kaneki patrzył na niego kilka sekund bijąc się z myślami. Nawet jeśli intencje tego fioletowego czubka były prawdziwe nie można było mu ufać. Ale z drugiej strony Tsukiyama był bogaty i miał kontakty w świecie ghuoli jaki i ludzi i mógł być przydatny w wielu kwestiach. To że chłopak chciał coś zrobić nie oznaczało że wiedział jak to zrobić. Smakosz mógł być naprawdę bardzo przydatny, a jeśli by czegoś spróbował Kaneki po prostu by go zabił.

-W trakcie mojego... specjalnego czasu z Jasonem- zaczął powoli białowłosy- dowiedziałem że to że stałem się ghuolem nie było przypadkowe. Doktor Kanou i Agori są jakoś powiązani, dlatego szukali Rize...

-Ja kto ''stałeś się ghoulem"?- przerwał mu Banjou- i co z Rize...

-Twój kolega jest strasznie niewychowany- wtrącił się Tsukiyama.

-Morda oblechu- warknął.

-Przykro mi Banjou ale Rize nie żyję, a jej organy wewnętrzne zostały przeszczepione do mojego ciała co zrobiło ze mnie ghoula, resztę wytłumaczę ci później- powiedział spokojnie- wracając do tematu zamierzam znaleźć tego sukinsyna który mi to zrobił, a w międzyczasie chcę zniszczyć Agori. Prawdopodobnie jedno wiąże się z drugim więc nie powinno być problemu z pogodzeniem tych dwóch spraw.

-Och mój Kaneki!- zawołał radośnie mężczyzna w fioletowym garniturze- stałeś się taki chłodny i bezwzględny! To będzie prawdziwa przyjemność podążać za tobą w twojej drodze zemsty i obserwować co z ciebie wyrosło!- Smakosz był w istnej ekstazie- a teraz, moi drodzy towarzyszę pozwólcie że zabiorę was do mojego domu. Niedaleko czeka moja limuzyna, więc zapewniam że podróż będzie bardzo komfortowa!


End file.
